


病房里的巧克力

by Hell_Lokitty



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Superman - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 盾冬 - Freeform, 虫铁, 蝠超 - Freeform, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Lokitty/pseuds/Hell_Lokitty
Summary: 取自学术论文的脑洞。四对CP分别是蝠超、虫铁、锤基，以及盾冬。





	病房里的巧克力

四个关于病房里的巧克力的小故事，灵感来源于《英国医学杂志》（The BMJ）2013年圣诞节特刊。该期刊每年圣诞节的传统是发布严肃而好玩儿的科研结果。比如08年这篇《重金属音乐中的头颈部损伤风险分析》①，以及更早的04年圣诞节这篇《一份来自中土的珍贵案例》②，是针对《指环王》系列作品中“咕噜（Gollum）”这一角色的精神状态及身体状况（包括可能的脱发原因）进行的严谨调查报告。

本次被开脑洞的学术论文名为《巧克力在病房里的生存期：隐蔽的观察研究》③，感兴趣的话可以从注释的地址里去看英文原文，无可挑剔的一篇佳作，虽然很可能对你的学术研究并无任何帮助；对论文不感兴趣也没关系，这里的四个故事每篇都是独立的，角色原型分别取自DC的《蝙蝠侠》与《超人》系列，以及漫威的《钢铁侠》、《蜘蛛侠》、《雷神》、《美国队长》和《复仇者联盟》系列作品——他们属于彼此，不讨喜的缺点与败笔属于我。

我是一个爱好科研的医务人员。最近的研究课题是协助我的导师，完成一项关于“病房里的巧克力会在多久内被吃掉”的课题。  
本次研究所采用的是Quality Street和Roses的盒装巧克力。  
“反正圣诞特价，科研经费可以大省一笔。”导师这么说过。  
协助研究的是任何吃掉这些巧克力的病人或医护人员。  
我们选取了三家医院的四个病房——并非完全随机，主要是我们实验室内的工作人员就只负责这四个病房。

每天准点，我们会一起进入各自负责的病房，在常规放置礼物的地方留下两盒巧克力，并观察2-4小时再离开。期间我们会记录巧克力是在什么时候被打开，以及每颗巧克力都是被什么人吃掉的；此外，离开前我们被要求记录下每个盒子里剩余的巧克力数量。

为了保证实验数据的准确性，并且不至于引人怀疑，我们每个人都会轮流去四个病房各待一天。最后，用四个人分别记录的数据，对每个病房里的巧克力生存期进行统计。

【第一天】  
这间病房简直像是花店。不，是非常高级的鲜花定制店。每朵花的每片花瓣都以其最完美的角度和姿态呈现，配以轻柔飘摇的红色和蓝色缎带。

住在这里的克拉克先生似乎是一位有名的超级英雄。非人类的他并不容易受伤，但会定期来这里接受全身检查。陪同他的布鲁斯先生是个安静而彬彬有礼的贵公子，据说他掌握这间医院45%的股权。

“跟他们说别送花了。我又不是死了。”  
克拉克伸手摸摸过分精致的叶片，转身向布鲁斯抱怨。  
“那是你的崇拜者。你自己去说。”布鲁斯眯起眼睛，“再说，你的确死过一回。这也是为什么我坚持你定期体检的原因。”  
“你们有钱人在某些方面偏执得可怕。”克拉克瞪了他一眼，却忍不住微笑了。  
“有钱人也有花多少钱都买不来的东西。”布鲁斯缓缓地走到他身后，默默欣赏对方优美的颈背曲线。

“克拉克先生，您的下一项检查将在十分钟后进行。”  
护士适时地进病房通报，两具即将紧贴在一起的躯体受惊地分开。克拉克尴尬地咳嗽了一声。布鲁斯挑了挑眉。

“噢，您喜欢巧克力吗？”  
护士离开前突然注意到了柜子上的巧克力。  
“巧克力？我不记得什么时候……”  
布鲁斯有些不满。这里是按照他要求打造的专属病房，怎么会有莫名其妙的食物被送进来？……而且是这种廉价的超市零食。  
“可能是跟鲜花一起送来的。”  
克拉克用肘尖戳了戳布鲁斯的侧腹示意他不要让护士小姐难堪。“感谢您的通知，我会做好准备的。”

【本日记录】  
该病房内的巧克力一颗未少，甚至，在克拉克先生去做下一项检查的期间，走漏风声的护士掀起了附近街区抢购巧克力的狂潮。半小时后，克拉克在布鲁斯的陪同下再次回到病房，被堆满整个房间的Quality Street和Roses惊得说不出话。  
“……是你自己不让我拦着的。”  
布鲁斯好气又好笑，把玩着一只精巧的包装盒。粉红色的盒子上甚至有幼稚的手写体，“克拉克我爱你！！！”  
“…Impressive。”  
“什么？”从惊讶中回过神的克拉克探头要看他手中的盒子。  
“没什么。”  
布鲁斯迅速将手中的告白纸盒丢进成山的巧克力堆里。他抬腕看了看表，以提议晚餐吃什么的口吻轻松开口：  
“听着，你要是喜欢巧克力的话，我碰巧知道瑞士一家还不错的工厂，我可以……”  
“得了吧，我可没说过那种话。”克拉克已经顺手拆开了一盒红蓝包装的太妃巧克力，为了截住对方的话而直接塞进黑衣男人不太情愿的嘴里。  
——可可含量很低，糖太多。布鲁斯一边想着，一边勉为其难地咬碎了松脆的外壳，甜腻的太妃糖在舌尖弥漫开来。  
“除非你喂我。”  
克拉克的脸凑近一些，表情称得上是真诚的恶作剧。  
“我的荣幸。”  
布鲁斯含混地的声音结束在吻里。

【第二天】  
“彼得·本杰明·帕克，是吗？”  
主任医师看着手中的X光片，向病床上被悬吊着一条腿的少年抬了抬眼睛。“又是个极限运动爱好者，嗯？”  
“啊，不是，应该说，相比于平时我常做的运动，滑板真的不能算是极限，你知道，我……”  
骨折在床的少年似乎有滔滔不绝的倾诉欲，却非常明显受到身侧气场过分强大中年男人的眼神压制，只好识趣地闭上了嘴。  
对此情况见怪不怪的护士例行跳过病患，直接向其名义上的监护者汇报情况：  
“史塔克先生，今天的午餐已按照您的要求定制，晚一点就有护工送来。以及，由于您并非患者家属，关于换病房的要求，很抱歉，我们必须尊重患者本人的意见……”  
“我说了不要换病房！这个病房已经够好的了！有那笔钱不如让我多买几件限量版兵人……”  
“什么是兵人？”托尼不得不承认现在年轻人的玩具跟自己小时候相比太不一样了。  
“呃，嗯，就是……”小彼得突然有点后悔的样子，急得挠头发，“反正是很贵的模型，是我最喜欢的超级英雄！”

“你保证下次有危险的时候使用超能力自保，别再把自己摔成这个鬼样子，你要多少兵人我都可以买给你。”  
查房的医生护士离开后，托尼试图跟床上的熊孩子好好谈一谈。  
“不，托尼，不是你想的那样，我真的没有故意惹麻烦。你还记得我最近认识的那对双胞胎吗？弗雷德和乔治。他们真的是我的好哥们儿，跟我小时候在学校里遇到的那些爱欺负人的大个子真的不一样。他们带我去地下电子游乐场打游戏机，我们还一起去吃了那家超好吃的旋风冰淇淋。”  
“嗯。”托尼用鼻子轻哼一声示意继续。  
“然后我们约好了一起玩滑板。你知道的，滑板就是，有一点危险性，但比起上树救小猫还是不那么危险，我其实很有天赋，真的。弗雷德和乔治都夸我能靠这个成名……”  
“然后就摔断了一条腿？”已经有点隐隐发怒的语气。  
“那是个意外！”小彼得迅速辩解，“我们在马路侧面练习，那条路平时都没什么车的。班纳博士下班经过那，我跟他打了个招呼，想顺便秀一下新学的Ollie——我很有天赋！没骗你！很快就学会了——但那天刚好一个小姑娘也在路边学骑自行车，我跳起来以后她正好歪歪倒倒向我冲过来，你知道我是很尊重女士的，像你一样（彼得迅速观察了下托尼对这句话的反应，还好对方似乎并没有生气）。我为了躲开她，失去重心——这种情况并不常见，你知道的。恰好旁边就是长台阶——我滚下了台阶。”  
“那你为什么不直接用生物静电吸附到周围任何一个坚固的表面上去呢！你的蛛网发射器呢！”托尼终于开始真正发起火来。“你明明可以用随便任何一种小伎俩来避免自己受这种伤！如果你真的想帮助别人，至少先对你自己的安全负责！”  
“听起来像是本叔叔会说的话。”彼得讪讪地摸摸鼻子，被递来的眼刀戳得一哆嗦，“我是说，您说得很对。在这件事上我确实有欠考虑，不，真实情况是我确实考虑过了，但也许的确不是最佳方案。”  
“哦，是吗。我倒是很好奇你考虑了什么才做出这么英明的决策。”与嘲讽的话语相反，托尼靠近床上的病号，端详他脸上擦伤的愈合情况。  
“呃，就是……”因突然的靠近而略微受到惊吓，有一瞬间彼得以为自己要挨打了。“因为我的朋友也在场。就是那对双胞胎。还有那个骑车的小女孩和她的妈妈。”  
“所以呢？”托尼的手指抚过擦伤的结痂。不知是不是错觉，这一块皮肤特别的热。  
“所以……我不确定是不是要让他们看到我的超能力。我是说，这当然很棒，飞檐走壁，惩治坏人，加入复仇者联盟……但我不确定，对于普通人，是不是能接受自己的朋友这么的……不正常。”  
彼得失去了他一贯的兴致勃勃的神色。现在他看起来真的像是一个因为受伤而不得不卧床的青少年病患了。  
“你没有不正常。”斩钉截铁的判断。仿佛对方讲了个一点也不好笑的笑话。  
“啊……我当然知道，您，还有其他复仇者们能够接纳我，我很高兴。但我确实很珍惜我的朋友，就是那种，普通的……普通人。与他们可能会因此害怕我、离开我的危险相比，摔一下什么的，真的没关系……”  
因为过分坦诚而有些尴尬的少年开始尝试转移话题，他看见了窗台上的巧克力。  
“哇哦，Quality Street！能帮我拿过来吗？”  
托尼将盒子隔空抛给他。彼得双手在胸前接住。“谢了！”  
这不是什么好巧克力。托尼心里想着，但看到对方兴奋到闪闪发光的眼睛，他咽下了这句话没有说。  
“每年圣诞节我都会买这个！”拆盒子间歇抬头露出傻笑，“当然，我是在打折的时候买，超便宜！有一年因为折扣太厉害，我买的巧克力一直吃到了夏天……感谢防腐剂！啊，这个我最喜欢的，榛子酱夹心！”  
托尼从他手中接过剥好的巧克力，若有所思地点点头：  
“今年圣诞，你不用一个人过了。”  
“YES！！！那我可以要圣诞礼物吗？慈善家富豪先生？”  
虽然预感到了会被这小鬼狠狠敲诈一笔，托尼仍然露出宠溺的微笑：“当然。兵人还是别的什么？”  
“谁还要兵人啊……”得逞的小坏蛋伸手搂住托尼的脖子，“我有真正的钢铁侠和我在一起。”

【本日记录】  
该病房内的巧克力被病号及陪护者吃了共10颗。（病患吃了3颗后想吃更多，被监护者以对牙齿不好的理由夺走了盒子；监护者继续吃了7颗，被随后进来的秘书以吃太多甜食对身体不好的理由夺走了盒子。）

【第三天】  
这间病房的装潢让我误以为进入了北欧神话电影的拍摄片场。

——金与红的配色，大面积铺设的云石和镶嵌其中的珠宝，华丽的垂蔓隔了一层又一层也依旧不能阻挡不知从何处倾泻流淌的阳光；原本的木质地板被花瓣和羽毛铺满，角落里甚至有一整个管弦乐团在地低低地奏着音乐。  
最让人匪夷所思的是，这里的病床，是一张，双人床。

“托你的福，弟弟。这次可能要住上一个礼拜。”  
Thor看着手中的医生诊断单，苦笑。  
“我很荣幸。”  
罪魁祸首悠然坐在地上，背靠着书架，看似认真读书的绿眼中露出不易觉察的狡黠笑意。  
“幸好海姆达尔永远可靠。”Thor叹气，没注意到迅速闪现在身后的幻影。  
“一国之君却总被医生要求住院治疗。哥哥，你的身体是大不如前了。”  
黑发的幻影靠近对方的耳朵轻声嘲讽。Thor的肘击还没来得及触到墨绿的衣服前襟，幻影已化为青烟消失。  
“所以这到底是谁害的？”  
雷霆之王低吼。指尖的雷电几乎将写着“多处内脏器质性受损”的薄纸点燃。  
“……你对我下手的时候也不轻。”Loki还嘴。  
“……”  
自知理亏的Thor说不出话了。他随手将诊断单丢在桌面，在过于宽敞的病房里无聊地踱步。失去了喵喵锤的右手总觉得空落落。即使过去了这么久，也仍然不能习惯。  
柜子上有两盒圣诞包装的巧克力。Thor随手拿起一盒，在手中抛接把玩。  
“别告诉我你突然感兴趣那种低劣的中庭食物。”注意到对方举动的Loki不屑地撇嘴。  
“什么，这是食物？”  
Thor第一次仔细端详手中的纸盒。“我以为是什么装饰品，或者小孩子的玩具，折纸一类的。”  
Loki显然对哥哥的迟钝习以为常。摇了摇头便继续埋首书中没有再理他。

“Loki。”  
短暂的平静又被打扰，恶作剧之神向来最讨厌被恶作剧。他不耐烦地抬头，“又怎么……”  
话没说完就被硬塞进嘴里的食物打断。面前的蓝眼睛里满溢着令人无法生气的傻笑，幸福程度简直堪比当年那个莽撞的孩子第一次拿到他的喵喵锤。  
“Loki，这个好神奇！”  
Thor显然沉浸在一种难以被理解的巨大兴奋之中，不顾被强赛了巧克力的Loki一脸要杀人的表情。  
“嘿，别急着发火，你试一下。这个中庭的食物，不是普通的甜食！吃了以后会有种……啊怎么形容，就像我第一次遇见Jane时的感觉！”  
Loki的脸色在听到这个名字的瞬间又暗了几度。可他傻乎乎的哥哥完全没留意，低头继续在盒子里翻看其他口味的巧克力糖果。

苦的。Loki用舌尖尝试性舔了一下后的第一反应。Thor不是说是甜食吗？  
报复性地、几乎是下意识地，他一手揽住面前金毛的脖子，将口中的巧克力又退还给他。  
“唔……啥。”  
Thor的表情在初步咀嚼之后才变得惊讶——仿佛来自弟弟的一个吻根本不值得惊讶似的——他费解地皱眉：“为什么这个是苦的……”  
Loki舔舔嘴唇。挑衅地望着他。  
“你自作自受。”  
片刻后，Thor的眉头渐渐舒展。“慢着，还是会甜的。”  
他在身边的一堆糖纸里翻找口中巧克力的说明。  
“啊，应该是这个。”他像展开一面迷你战旗般在Loki眼前展示着糖纸：“Dark Chocolate”。  
“黑暗巧克力！这玩意儿肯定适合你！”Thor为自己的冷笑话大笑不已，“我再找找，说不定还有Evil Chocolate、Malefic Chocolate之类的哈哈哈。”  
“非常好笑。”Loki冷冷地评价。事实上，残留在他口中的巧克力碎被体温融化，后味确实是甜的。他甚至有点喜欢这种味道，但毫无疑问不准备表露自己的这份喜欢。  
“嗷，我又找到一个！”Thor欢呼着开始剥另一枚黑巧克力的糖纸。“你会喜欢的！”  
“不，才不要。”  
“来嘛！你肯定喜欢！”  
“不要，太苦了。”  
“那这样呢？”  
恶作剧之神被自己的恶作剧报应了回来。他愤怒地捶打、试图对方的胸膛，无奈身体力量上的差异从来就无法被回避。Loki甚至准备幻化出匕首——考虑到“多处内脏器质性受损”，手心莹莹的绿光又转瞬黯淡了下去。

Thor直至确认对方尝到巧克力的余甜以后才意犹未尽地结束了这个吻。Loki屈辱地擦了擦嘴角，像只下一秒就要扑上去撕咬猎物喉咙的猫科动物。Thor以一贯的粗神经忽略了弟弟眼中的杀意，示好地拍拍对方的肩膀：  
“怎么样，是不是还不错！”  
“配合你的血可能会更美味一点。”  
从轻微缺氧里恢复过来的Loki毫不犹豫地撞向Thor。毫无防备的雷神被扑倒在地，没有任何危机感地哈哈笑着，甚至伸手去玩弟弟垂落的黑发。  
“我认真的！”  
被轻视而不甘的Loki咬着牙，视线在隐约可见青绿血管的脖颈上游走。这具身体他太熟悉了，没有一处伤痕不是由自己造成。阿斯加德人拥有出色的恢复能力，只要他们愿意，体表除黏膜外的皮肤完全可以在伤战后愈合如初。Thor几乎是病态地宠着自己，不论背上的抓痕还是腰侧的刀伤，都不忍心抹去。喉结微左侧一点的咬痕再次印证了这一点。Loki满意地舔了舔对方另一侧的颈部动脉。

“那你就来吧。”  
蔚蓝色眼睛里的笑意毫不退却，像晴空像海洋像母亲后冠上最美的那颗蓝宝石。“我也是认真的。”

【本日记录】  
陪护者被迫吃了一颗黑巧，其余则被该病房内的病号全部吃光。

【第四天】  
捧着一摞检查报告的史蒂夫正准备走进病房，恰好遇到三位怀抱签名照或海报的女士鱼贯而出；他绅士地退了半步，礼貌性点头致意。虽被口罩遮住大半张脸，深邃海水蓝眼睛在金发的映衬下依旧有着不小的杀伤力。脸红的女士明显中了一箭，恋恋不舍地几度回身张望，终于被同伴拉走。

“我不知道特护病房还允许非家属探视。”  
摘下口罩后在床边抱臂而站的金发青年露出不认可的表情。  
“她们带了李子。”  
闪着寒光的金属手指旋转暗紫色果实，澄澈碧眼里溢出毫无歉意、甚至带几分炫耀的笑。  
“我昨天也买了李子。”不置可否。  
“你买的太酸。”  
史蒂夫不说话了。  
“干嘛这么瞪着我。”无辜表情几乎令人信以为真，“我可是个病人。”  
这倒是真的。病毒性胆囊炎，好在检验结果显示没有化脓或坏疽，还不到需要手术的地步。  
“你要吃吗？”  
随手将李子抛过。史蒂夫利落接住，摇了摇头，放在一旁的桌上。  
“不吃就还我……那是什么？”目光示意桌上的纸盒。  
“巧克力？……也是她们送的吗？”此时的史蒂夫显然称不上和颜悦色。  
“谁知道。”  
抓起另一枚李子，耸肩以示清白。“我又不能吃。”④  
“你知道就好。”  
悠然解决完手中的水果，巴基终于再次开口：“大名鼎鼎的美国队长可不该是这么小气的人。况且……拿最近发生的事来说好了——在某个平行宇宙里，你穿越回过去跟卡特佩姬共度了一生。”⑤  
“在某个平行宇宙里，你跟黑寡妇谈过恋爱。”⑥  
“在某个平行宇宙里，你跟黑寡妇不但结了婚还生了儿子。”⑦  
“……在同人文里你跟交叉骨搞在一起。”  
“哦？需要我数数同人作品中你跟钢铁侠组成CP的次数吗？”  
“好了。我认输。对不起。”  
举起双手投降，顺便将桌上的李子递回给床上笑得一脸得意的病号——同当年那个捉弄自己后笑得没心没肺的布鲁克林少年无异，那种气泡水般调皮而欢悦的、令人轻松的笑。  
没有伸手去接而是稍稍俯下身，叼走李子前甚至故意舔了舔对方手指；巴基抬眼看向总是过分端庄的正义化身，毫不意外收获了颧骨下一抹淡淡的红色。  
史蒂夫窘迫地干咳一声，试图转移话题：  
“……刚才去取检验结果的路上，发现那对神兄弟也在这里，住走廊另一头的VIP病房。”  
“是吗。”兴趣不大的样子，毕竟是只闻其名而并无交集的人。  
“我以为你会跟那位弟弟有共同语言……比如小刀捅人之类。”  
搬过椅子在床边坐下，想起以前的事，笑容里泛起一丝怀念。  
“你喜欢那样的？”  
棕发青年意外愣住，思索片刻后回应：  
“……也不是不可以。”  
“不不不我不是那个意思……”这下连耳朵尖都红了。  
巴基噗嗤一声笑出来，看了眼墙上挂钟，已近日落时刻。  
“你不回去吗？”  
“回去干吗？”坐在床边的人反问。  
“打倒邪恶、宣扬正义、拯救地球……顺便抽空跟美人跳个舞什么的。”  
无所谓地缩回被窝，调整好枕头的角度：既然信任那个人，那他所作的决定总是对的。更何况这次真的只是小病，离威胁生命还差得远，没有理由选择自己——

被单下的右手被温柔捉住。  
对视过数万次而过分熟悉的眼睛此刻蓝得惊人，如一面海啸席卷而来：  
“但我并没有别的地方可去。”

以及更加靠近的，耳语般的低喃：  
“在这个宇宙里，我只有你。”

【本日记录】  
巧克力一颗未动。除了病患是因身体原因被禁止食用这一类甜品，陪护人员更是少有的自律。总体来说是有些无聊的结果；但另一方面，观赏两个好看的人恋爱，还是十分有趣……

Fin.

注释：  
① 参见：http://www.bmj.com/content/337/bmj.a2825  
② 参见：http://www.bmj.com/content/329/7480/1435  
③ 参见：http://www.bmj.com/content/347/bmj.f7198  
④ 胆囊炎禁食高脂食物。  
⑤ 出自《复仇者联盟：终局之战》的剧情。  
⑥ 出自漫威宇宙：地球-616，漫画中黑寡妇的早年经历。  
⑦ 出自漫威宇宙：地球-55326，动画电影《复仇者：明日英雄》（Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow）的世界。


End file.
